She loves him so much
by White Tiger Rose
Summary: Katara hasn't seen Zuko for six years, and she has a kid! Zuko knows Katara has a kid but has never met the fella. What will happen at a reunion of sorts between Katara and Zuko? PLZ read i write so much better than i surmise
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Heya peeps! So this is my second Zutara Fanfiction, but I am still working on Years Later which hopefully I will be able to update at a later date. This one contains mentions of rape so be a wear. Don't like don't read! Please excuse any spelling or grammar errors.

I think I forgot to do this to my others so here goes. I do not now or ever will own Avatar the last airbender or any of its characters.

Chapter 1

The war that had caused so much pain and grief to so many people had been over for two years now, and the four nations were living peacefully. Well the three nations and the last airbender Avatar Aang. No one thought or even imagined that another war would ever take place again.

Come on, there was Zuko as the Fire Lord, the best one that the fire nation had had for centuries. There was Aang as the avatar and Chief Hakoda who would soon be handing over title and the responsibilities of chief to Sokka. There was the crazy old King Bumi and there was the noble Beifongs whose daughter was dating the Avatar. And there was the Northern Water Tribe.

Everything was how Katara had always dreamed a world of peace would be like. Except for the fact that everywhere she went she had guys hitting on her. Guys from all nations too! Katara _was_ the princess of the southern Water Tribe, the daughter of a chief, so she hadn't been surprised when a few guys from the Northern Water Tribe started flirting with her. But it wasn't just men from the tribes, it was men from all the nations.

From the Earth Kingdom there were many including Haru which was just all tease, ( he was dating TyLee) but there was also King Bumi which really scared her. There were the men from the water tribes, there was Aang which was all tease too as he was happily dating Toph. And there were even some fire nation hotties that would sometimes try to hit on her, including their Fire Lord.

In fact he was doing so right now. The two of them, Katara and Zuko, had just walked out of a meeting that was to see what was happening in all the nations. Katara was still fuming (but was slowly cooling down) from when Zuko's new General Lee had looked at her breasts and up her short, dark red cocktail Fire Nation dress.

"If your new General Lee looks at my breasts one more time Fire Lord Zuko, I swear I will not hold back. I will water whip him so hard he won't be able to see straight for weeks! She said, her hands balled in two tight fists. Fire Lord Zuko laughed, smiling wickedly while grabbing Katara's arm and linking it with his own.

"Ah come on Master Water Bender Katara, cut him some slack. He's a guy, and all guys get that way when there's a gorgeous woman in his presence." Zuko said earning himself a playful smack from Katara. The two of them had grown to be really good friends between the past two years, and had thought it fun to call each other by their _formal_ names. If they were any other two people minus everyone in the gang, it would cause alarm if they did not address each other as Fire Lord Zuko and Master Water Bender Katara.

"It's just the way he looks at me," Katara said laying her head on Zuko's shoulder as they walked down the fire nation's red and gold hallways. "It makes me feel as though I'm naked."

Zuko laughed again.

"Well if it saves poor Lee's neck I have to admit that I too have looked at and up both of those things countless times."

As he said this Katara blushed the color of her dress. She didn't know what to say. It was true that she had caught and felt Zuko's eyes on her during the meeting and other times, but she didn't think that he would openly admit it to her.

Katara didn't know if it was out of curiosity or just because it was the first thing that popped into her head but she blushed even more as she asked, "did you like what you saw?"

Zuko smiled slightly, and laughed. "Yep I did," he said. He was just teasing her but they both knew that everything he told her was the truth.

"Those dark creamy things can really get a guy's mind going crazy."

Katara laughed along with Zuko. This was going to be a favorite past time of theirs, Teasing each other and making each other blush like crazy.

As they walked down the hall they didn't know that they had a couple pairs of eyes watching them.

R and R

don't worry the bad stuff comes later there's still a couple chapters to go before


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"I knew it!" TyLee exclaimed a bit loudly, making Toph clasp a hand over her mouth. "Hush it you! do you want them to find out?" The Kyoshi Warrior shook her head, her mouth still covered with the blind girl's hand. The three of them, Toph, TyLee, and Suki had been watching Katara and Zuko since the two of them had walked out of the meeting.

After making sure that the other girl wouldn't make a sound Toph dropped her hand and looked over at Suki. The burnet was smiling ear to ear. "Oh what if they actually got together, wouldn't that be just great! Oh Sokka would just have a heyday. He'd be so happy!"

Yes the ol meat head would be happy if Zuko and Katara were to get together. "Isn't that why we're here?" The blind bandit hissed under her breath. "Come on you two we need to get back before anyone realizes were gone." and the two Kyoshi Warriors and the blind girl left.

"Zuko, Zuko, fire Lord Zuko!" At the shout of his name the fire bender looked up from his spot where he was meditating. Mai's little brother was standing a few feet away waving at him. the kid's older sister was standing next to him. Standing up, Zuko went up to them.

"Hey squirt," he said ruffling the little boy's jet black hair. "Hey," he greeted Mai. "Hi. Sorry to interrupt but he really wanted to see you." The non bender said, giving her ex a small smile. "Well that's okay," the fire lord said returning her smile. "So how is everyone?" he asked leading her and her brother over to the turtle duck pond.

"Everyone's fine. Dad's starting the twerp's fire bending lessons tomorrow." Mai said smiling again. "Yeah and soon I'll be all ha take that and that!" The boy said giving a little show to his sister and Zuko. They both laughed as he fell flat on his butt. "Sure you will Little one!" Zuko said ruffling the kid's hair again.

After an hour of visiting with the fire lord Mai left taking her brother with her. It was great that Zuko and her could still be friends after being well together for so long. It made her smile just thinking about it. Maybe he would be able to find love and romance again, maybe with that water bender Katara.

As she sat twirling the water between her fingers she knew someone was watching her. "You minus well as come out you know," she said standing up. And he did. It was the young general Lee blushing as red as his uniform.

"Uh-uh-uh-" the young man stammered. "Oh just spit it out already!" Katara didn't mean to sound rude but she was starting to feel awkward.

Lee smiled.

"Well I was wondering, if-if-if you'd like to um, goonadatewithme!"

Katara looked shocked.

"Why would you want to date me, I mean we hardly know each other at all," she said trying to show the poor man that she did not want to go on a date with him.

"Well yeah, but I wanted to you know. Make up for earlier, when I uh, well you know." Lee said blushing again rubbing the back of his neck which for some reason seemed to be really hot.

He was right Katara did know what he meant. She didn't want to go on a date with this guy, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. she sighed. She knew she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life.

Taking a deep breath she said "all right I'll go on a date with you but it better be a good one."


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note (S)

Hey, hey, hey, it's me! Finally got some time to update, I know it hasn't been a long time but a got some reviews asking to update soon so I uh, updated. R and R! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

She couldn't believe what she had just done. Katara had indeed (or so she thought) just made the biggest mistake in her life! As soon as Lee left, Katara had gathered her things and walked/ran back to her quarters, mentally beating herself up for agreeing to Lee's date!

They had agreed that he would pick her up at eight and then take her to dinner, that was in an hour in a half. Katara was running so fast that she ran into someone just right outside her sleeping chamber.

"Well someone sure is in a hurry!"

It was Zuko, but what was he doing outside her room?

Katara stopped short, breathing heavily, panting nonstop. "I uh- I um-" She said her words breaking up before they left her mouth. Zuko smiled as he watched her bend over, her hands on her knees. "You okay Katara?" Zuko asked laughing slightly.

She nodded straightening up again. Taking a deep breath she smiled. "Yeah I'm fine, just um, out of breath!"

Zuko nodded his brows smashed together. "Okay if you say so."

"What you doing here?" Katara asked walking around him and opening the door. Zuko followed her still smiling. Once in her room he shut the door and stood leaning against it. "What is there a problem with a guy coming to see how his best friend is doing?" He asked sarcastically. The blue eyed beauty laughed. _No_, she thought._ There was nothing wrong with it._ "No," she whispered. Zuko could hardly hear her but he caught her answer, and let it drop.

His golden orbs followed the water bender, watching her every move.

"I was wondering," he said casually. Katara stopped. "Wondering what?" She asked. The fire lord still stood not moving by the door. "If you were um, busy tonight?"

Katara's eyes went wide. Was Zuko asking her on a date. She mentally shook the thought out of her mind. they were just friends. Just friends. Nothing more.

She went over to the tall wardrobe that stood in the far corner and pulled open the door. "I am if you must know," she said softly peeking over her shoulder to see the Fire Lord's reaction. But his face was as smooth and unchanged, the smile still spread across his normal fire nation pale face.

"you are, what are you doing, going out with the girls?"

Katara laughed. "No if you must know," she said repeating herself. "Toph has a date, Suki has a date, and TyLee has a date, and _I_ have a date." Hearing this Zuko's face lost its sarcastic expression. _Katara has a date?_ He must have heard her wrong. Katara since breaking up with Aang, had not went on a date. Hanging out with him in the beautiful fire nation gardens as he flirted and teased her didn't count.

Pushing off of the door Zuko walked over to the huge king sized bed dressed with the formal red sheets lined with a thin gold trim. He stared at a part of this trim as he took in her words.

Suddenly he laughed. from her position by the black mahogany wardrobe, Katara looked over at her friend. "Something funny?" She asked, an edge to her voice. Zuko notice this but continued on laughing. It was as though she had just said something very funny. "Hahahaha," the tall fire bender's lips moved as though he was about to say something, but no words came out. Just laughter. "Hahahahaha." Again his lips moved to form words but nothing escaped his mouth.

"Hahahaha," the Fire Lord stopped laughing but only for a second, and during this laughing break he finally spoke. His breathing was fast and his words broken up with slight snickering. "You," snicker. "You," snicker. Katara was standing by the mahogany wardrobe, her hands folded under her breasts. "I what?" She snapped. Zuko knew Katara was getting upset and he also knew the only way he would be able to keep his head and have children in the future, was to answer her.

"Have a date?" He made it sound questionable, as though he could hardly believe it.

"Yeah so?" Katara snapped again, unfolding her arms and turning back to the wardrobe. With Zuko distracting her with his snickering, Katara assumed that 20 minutes had already went by.

Zuko took a deep breath and finally stopped laughing at the idea that Katara had a date. It's not that unbelievable, he thought to himself, afraid to speak just now. He sat quietly, long legs dangling off the side of the bed his feet in their black pointed boots, planted firmly on the ground. Zuko's eyes framed with bits of loose jet black hair, followed Katara as she opened the wardrobe, picked out a dress, looked in the mirror, shook her head, put the dress back and repeat for about three dresses.

He thought or hoped that he could speak now without getting snapped at.

"Sorry, it's just you hardly go out unless it's with the gang." Zuko said. He was right, Katara hardly went out even with the gang. he thought that maybe it had something to do with her breakup with the Avatar. what really got him curious was the idea that Katara would be out alone with some guy, and he didn't even know yet who this guy was. Better find out before I let her go. There's a lot of creeps out to night. Zuko thought.

"Who's the guy?" He asked softly, barely speaking the words. He hoped that Katara caught them. And she did. "Lee. I'm going out with Lee tonight."

Zuko just about fainted._ Lee_, he thought she hated the guy. Just this morning she had been threatening to water whip the young general. What had changed? He glared at her back as though he despised the idea. And truth be told he did. Zuko would rather Katara spend the night with_ him_. Flirting and teasing him. Maybe even letting him go a step further. After all they had been skipping stones since the war ended two years ago. Maybe it was time he made his move. but what if he told her he had feeling for her, feeling that were more than just friendly feelings. What if he told her that she invaded his dreams at night making him wake up feeling very _hard_. Would she laugh it off and tease him as she did with everything else? Would she look shocked and then throw her arms around his neck kissing him passionately? Would she pull him down the halls running to a room so she could tell him without speaking a single word just how much _she_ loved_ him_?

Just the thought of the two of them sleeping together, wrapped in each other's arms, made Zuko go hard. But then another thought crossed his mind. Would she make love to him, or would she turn away from him and not talk to him ever again? The thought made him glare some more.

He laughed to hide his obvious hate towards the idea of Katara going out with Lee. "Lee uh," he said trying to make it sound like he was happy and joking with her. "He does anything and i give you full permission to whip him hard, then let me know and I'll give him a piece of my mind!" This made Katara laugh along with him.

The two of them laughed and teased until Katara told him that she needed to get ready. Zuko gave her a kiss on the cheek which surprised her as he had never done anything like it before, and left, leaving Katara to change and get ready for her date.

As he walked down the hall Zuko's mind was going crazy. It was bad he knew, but he seriously hoped that Katara's and Lee's date went wrong, so that way maybe he'd have his chance.


	4. Chapter 4

To my lovely followers: this is not a chapter! Lately it's been very hectic around my place, fights, rearranging, fun shit like that. Be looking for added stuff on my zutara fanfics it will be there either today or tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating for a while folks, U see I share a computer with my mom and she is on it almost twenty-four seven. Well hope u like this chapter. It's got some surprises. Du du du**

"Are you sure about this, I mean meeting him?" The non bender asked her fiancée, not quite sure what he was going to say. the ex freedom fighter laughed before wrapping his arms around her. "If I can withstand meeting your family, then I can withstand meeting _him_." He said leaning down to give her a kiss on the lips.

Her eyes fluttered closed even before his lips met hers and she threw herself into the kiss. Being with him felt like flying, nothing like it had felt with being with Zuko. but that was not saying that he had been a bad boyfriend, just that they were clearly not meant to be together.

XXXX

Her hour and a half was up and as if on cue there came a rough knock on her door. Katara wearing a beautiful pink fire nation dress with a dark red sash tied around the middle rushed over to the door and yanked it open. Her heart just about dropped when she saw that it was Lee. She didn't know who she had been expecting it _to_ be, but obviously not him.

"Hey," she said casually plainly not at all happy to see him.

Lee sensed this but really wanted to get this part over with so he could have some actual fun.

"Hello Master Water Bender Katara. I am honored that you agreed to this date." The fire bender said bowing to her, a smirk on his face, eyes straying towards Katara's breasts. Oh how he would love to have _fun_ now, but he knew it was too soon. _Later_ he reminded himself. Katara seemed annoyed and for good reason too. She had just caught him staring at them again. She thought dangerously about what she had promised Zuko earlier this morning. But she let it drop. He was a guy, as long as it was just _looking _ then it was fine. As long as they _both_ knew where they were in this situation, then it was fine. But any funny stuff and the kid would be really regretting it. _Really regretting it._

"Katara," She said sternly, walking out of her room.

Lee hadn't been paying attention, at least not to her. More like to her breasts. "Sorry what?" He asked his eyes finally meeting hers. Katara felt her heart drop again. His eyes were exactly the same color of Zuko's. And for just one minute she pictured herself starring into _Zuko's_ eyes. One minute that's what she gave herself to let her thoughts wonder and think how this all would be if it were Zuko standing in front of her, staring at her breasts, looking dumfounded and trying to cover up. But her minute was up.

She shook her head, brown curls falling in her eyes. "Katara," she repeated. "Not all this Master Water Bender crap. I hate it, just call me Katara." She said taking his arm that he had offered her. As they began to walk Katara's thoughts wondered again. She wondered what the fire lord was doing right now. And just for a moment she pictured her in his bed, wrapped in his arms, them both naked, the sheets the only thing between them if they weren't already crumpled on the floor.

XXXX

"There's something wrong with you man," Sokka said taking a swig of his drink. After visiting with Katara Zuko had went to get himself a drink at one of the few great bars the fire nation had. Only to find that Sokka had already beat him to it, five cups already surrounding him. Of course Zuko hadn't told Sokka everything that was going on in his mind right then and there. Telling the older brother of the woman that you wanted to fuck, that you wanted to fuck her, would most likely get you your ass kicked.

All the fire lord had said was that there was a girl he knew that he really liked, but that she was with another man. The same old stuff every guy pulled.

With in ten minutes of sitting down his story was told, and he had more empty drinks than Sokka had. The water tribe man was right. there was something wrong with him. and that something was time. He had been so careful trying to find the right time to ask Katara and he had spent too much time. She was gone now.

Five minutes later Sokka had left saying he would get his ass beat if he was late for his and Suki's date tonight. "Good Luck man," Zuko said with a small smile, calling the bartender for another drink. That's when they had walked in. His ex girlfriend and _him_. It was the guy who had tried to get Zuko and his uncle for being Fire benders! What was his name again? _Jet_. And the worst part was that they were walking right towards him. Mai sat down in Sokka's empty seat Jet next to her and called for some drinks.

The noble woman looked over at her ex boyfriend. "You look like shit," she said.

"thanks Mai, you're not bad yourself." The fire lord replied clearly drunk. He looked at Jet. "What's he doing here?" Mai looked from Zuko to Jet and smiled.

"Zuko this is Jet my fiancé. Jet baby, this is Fire lord Zuko!"

Jet met Zuko's eyes and smirked. "Well Lee you sure changed!" the ex freedom fighter exclaimed. AS soon as the fire lord heard his fake name he grimaced. He had completely forgot that he had taken the name Lee when his uncle and him stayed in Ba Sing Sai almost three years before. He smiled back right before getting off the bar stool and staggering, completely drunk, out of the bar.

XXXXXX

Dinner was almost over, and Katara was relived. She didn't think that she could do this any longer. She had probably had about six glasses of cherry wine and she was feeling drowsy. Lee noticed this. "You okay Katara?" He smiled lifting his own glass. She nodded, but she really wasn't she felt drunk.

Ten minutes later Lee paid for their food and they left the reentrant, Lee steadying Katara. Their date was over had she couldn't be more happier. She didn't care that right now the young general was holding her waist. He would be gone in just a few minutes. Or so she thought. He took her back to the palace, and back up the stairs. But once up he slammed her against the closest wall. Crushing his lips to hers. Katara may have been drunk but this was wrong, she didn't want this, she didn't want _him._

Pushing off of him she glared. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" Lee smiled. _ Let the fun begin._ he thought. He didn't answer her and Katara grew furious. She reached to pull the water out of the water skin that she carried around with her everywhere as though it were a purse. But it wasn't there. "Looking for this?" Lee held up the water skin, smirking.

He threw to the side, grabbing her wrists and pushing her inside the room. Katara knew what he was trying to do and she had to stop him. She started to reach inside to bend his blood. she hated doing it but there was no other way. the only problem was that she couldn't. She looked up at Lee and saw the smile on his face. "What's wrong Katara, can't _bend!" _the fire bender laughed pushing her down on the bed but staying up.

"What did you do to me?!" the water bender yelled. Lee took off his shirt and threw to the side, working on his pants. "Oh you remember the wine!" He laughed again. Then it donned on her He had done something to the wine temporarily rendering her bendless. His pants finally off Lee walked over to the bed smashing Katara with his weight.

Katara was getting scared. She was going to get raped and there was nothing she could do about it. Well there was one thing. Scream. But before she could Lee put his hand over her mouth, eyes trailing down to the small cleavage that was peeking out of her dress. "Such a shame that the Fire Lord couldn't be here." He whispered, softly licking the shell of Katara's ear. The comment caught the water bender completely off guard. "What do you mean?" She whispered back slowing but not yet giving up. Her eyes boring right into Lee's.

"Oh you know," The fire bender said, lips moving down to her cleavage, tongue flicking out to lick what it could without moving the dress. "I know all about Zuko's and your _games _ and teases. At first

I thought it was all just fun and games, two friends sharing a good joke. But I _see_ the way he looks at you. Like you're already his whore!" Continues laughing followed his little speech, and the grip on Katara's wrists strengthened until she was curtain they would break. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't bend and frankly she was to scared without her bending to scream. What else was there to do, give up? No Katara was not a giver upper. But before she knew it her dress was on the floor along with her lacy panties, the red sash tying both of her hands to the bed post. One of Lee's hot hands covered her mouth and muffled continues screams as he plunged in and out of her countless times. "Can't have you giving me away now can we!" Lee had thrown at Katara before sticking his length into her.

Tears started falling down her cheeks as the general fucked her the humidity in the room growing. She couldn't bend and his hand covered her mouth so there was nothing else that she could do except give in. But she would _not_ let herself believe or even_ think_ that she was enjoying herself at all. Because she wasn't.

**There u are a new updated chapter! Hoped u liked! I know I'm not very good at smut but hey give me a break it's my first time. I kinda fell in love with Mai and Jet Even though he is dead and she's an emotionless bitch in the series. But I like fanfics where she's the good ex girlfriend who is a zutara fangirl! I loved how drunk Zuko turned out.** **anyway i am thinking of starting yet another zutara fanfiction it came to me last night and i just can't get it out of my mind.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five

Zuko staggered up the stairs one at a time, still drunk but that was slowly fading. By morning it would all be gone and he could go back to his normal everyday life, waking up in the middle of the night hard and sweaty after a very good sex dream about him and Katara. The fire lord wondered if she was back yet from her date with _Lee._ Maybe he could go and drunkenly tease her about how bad it had turned out! But he decided against it thinking again only of a nice warm bed with his name on it. But his thoughts quickly turned back to Katara when he stumbled over her water skin.

He bent down to retrieve it. It wasn't like Katara to go anywhere without the water skin. Even though the war was over and she knew that he would burn the holy living shit out of anyone who tried to mess with her, Katara still carried it around with her.

That was when he heard a man's voice calling out Katara's name. And he realized despite his drunkenness that it was Lee's voice and it was coming from her room. He didn't know why but Zuko suddenly had a very bad thought and went rushing off to her room. He was in just a simple shirt and baggy pants so Zuko could move very easily compared to if he was wearing his everyday fire lord robes.

He made it to Katara's door. Lee's voice was definitely coming from inside her room! Zuko's mind was in a mess, and out of curiosity and _bad_ thoughts, he threw open the door. Only to go from drunk curious Zuko to burn the holy living shit out of someone Zuko. The first thing he saw and it only made his already shitty day more shitty, was Lee, his appointed general, naked on top of a naked Katara. He almost ran right back out of the room, afraid that this was what she wanted and that she would probably water whip him so hard _he _ wouldn't be able to see straight for weeks!

But he changed his mind when he saw that her beautiful hands were tied to the bed post, and glistening tears were _streaming _down her face. They weren't just tears that he had caused Mai when they were together, when he fucked her. Tears that spilled because he was _too big_ as Mai had said. Katara's tears were ones that no man should ever make a woman shed.

Katara caught sight of Zuko standing in the door way and the look in her deep blue eyes clearly said help me. Get this mother fucker off of me! He didn't need to be told twice. but before he got to the bed Lee looked over at him. "Ah hello fire lord, come to join us have you!" the general laughed exiting Katara so fast that she screamed out. Lee's hand was already off of her mouth, had been when he was curtain the blue eyed goddess underneath him wouldn't make a sound.

Lee got off of Katara. "Really if you want you can have a turn, I'm _sure she _ would like it!" he laughed wickedly. Zuko glared at him. He was considering burning the shit out of the man right here right now, but it wouldn't be honorable even though what Lee had just done wasn't even in the slightest bit honorable. "Put your pants on, I want to do this _honorably." _Lee complied putting on a pair of pants that very closely resembled Zuko's own. But as soon as the little silver button was done up Zuko grabbed Lee pushing the door open. Luckily there were two guards nearby and Zuko could hand Lee over to them telling them to take him directly to a prison cell.

So the guards took care of a wickedly laughing Lee leaving their Fire Lord to tend to Katara.

Zuko returned to the room imeadantly untying the water benders hands. Katara didn't care that Zuko was witnessing her completely naked, as soon as her hands were free she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, crying into his chest. "Shhhh it's okay Katara. Shhhh." Zuko tried not to think about fucking the woman in his arms right now, but it was very hard as she was the only woman ever on his mind. "He's gone, never coming back. I promise."

Soon Katara was fast asleep in his arms and Zuko laid her down on the bed, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, knowing that he probably wouldn't ever get another one. time to go and deal with Lee.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six

Zuko left the room closing the door quietly. Leaning his back on the hard black wood he sighed. He loved Katara with all his heart and it just about killed him to see Lee on top of her making her cry those unforgettable tears. He couldn't say that he did not want to go and kill Lee right here and right now. Because it would be a lie.

Tears started to slip down his pale face. Katara had looked so scared, more scared then he had ever seen her. He killed him deep inside. Zuko just wanted to hold her and tell her he loved her over and over again. But right now he had Lee to deal with.

Pushing off of the door he started walking out towards the prison where the guards had taken Lee. It only took a few minutes to get to the prison. The fire lord pushed open the two swinging doors and rushed inside. A guard directed him to Lee's cell and another escorted him to it. Zuko could still hear the man laughing wickedly even from a couple hundred feet away.

When he was five feet away from the man's cell Zuko stopped and glared. It took all he had not to burn Lee right now.

"Why hello Fire Lord Zuko. what a surprise!"

"You have no right to talk right now Lee. Not after what you did!" Zuko said hotly. He'd gladly have an Agni Ky with the man but right now all he could think about was Katara and what Lee had done to her. Lee laughed even more from the fire lord's response. This only made Zuko more angry.

"Why, Why did you do it Lee, why Katara?!"

Lee stopped laughing only to begin again. He loved where this was going. Zuko would end up crashing and breaking. " Why do you want to know Zuko," he spat at Zuko. "Is it because _I_ was in her bed, because _I_ was the one to take her even if it was forced!" Lee laughed some more.

Zuko was getting very pissed and if he wasn't careful he'd have fire nation blood on his hands.

"She is my friend, a great war warrior, the best water bender and healer in this nation. In any nation!" He looked down at his hands wrapped around two cell bars. "She's the woman I want." He added in a whisper.

"Yes," said Lee "I know, I've seen the way you two look at each other. Like you're already together! She has a very rocking body and I just couldn't help myself!" Laughter filled the room. "You should have heard her before I put my hand over her lovely mouth! I must say it pissed me off. Zuko this and Zuko that. The only way i could get her to stop squirming was to tell her to think that I was you. It calmed her right down Fire Lord!

Zuko was lost in thought wishing that he hadn't gone earlier, hadn't left the room. he wished he had asked Katara to stay, he wished he had pulled her into his arms and kissed her right then and there. Maybe they wouldn't be in this situation right now. Nothing but laughter played in the room and Zuko knew what he had to do. He hated to because Lee had been a great general but Katara was his friend, his dream lover, his dream Fire Lady.

Standing up he motioned for the guard to follow him. Back by the doors he turned to the guards. "I want him executed imeadantly! I don't care if the whole world knows or if it is done quietly just do it!" "Yes sir!" the guards said in unison. Zuko left returning to the palace. He thought about returning to Katara's room but she was sleeping and he didn't want to wake her.

So he went up a flight of stairs and down a hall to his room. He opened the door and without turning on the light took off his shirt and shoes. He turned to collapse onto the bed but there was already someone on it.

"What are you doing up?" He asked softly lighting a bedside lamp so he could see her. She was dressed in nothing but a silk fire nation robe, laying on her side, head resting on her hand. Zuko's mind wondered and for just a second he pictured her his wife, his fire lady waiting for him in their bed.

She shrugged. "I heard you leave and waited but after awhile decided to come here." Katara said simply. Silence. Zuko got into the bed and pulling her to him, kissed her forehead. "Hmmm." he mumbled. "you okay?" He would have asked her if she was hurt but he knew the answer to that one. Dame that bastered Lee to hell. Katara snuggled into Zuko's chest running her hands over his bare shoulders. Soon she started crying softly. "Katara what's wrong?" Zuko asked kindly but concerned. The water bender pulled away and turned so her back was facing him. the fire lord put an arm around her shaking figure.

"I was so scared, at first everything seemed to be fine you know just dinner but then- then- then. He-he -he," She broke off and Zuko knew why.

He pulled her to him again, and he didn't know why but he kissed her full on the lips. _Great Zuko why to overdo it. she gets raped and then you kiss her. Stupid!_ But mush to his surprise Katara kissed him back. He smiled, she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him even closer. Zuko softly bit down on her lip making her gasp and as her mouth opened he took his chance, and shoved his tongue into it. Katara's tongue eagerly danced with his as Zuko's hands started to undo her thin silk robe.

But he stopped. Kissing and untying. Katara looked confused. "What's wrong Zuko?" she asked clearly disappointed. Zuko held her close. "I don't want to hurt you Katara. I mean Lee- Lee," this time he was the one to break off. Katara closed her eyes and smiled. "Zuko I didn't want Lee, i was scared and confused, he disabled my bending and tied me up. But he entire time all i could think about was you coming to my rescue. and i guess you heard me." She then kissed him, but it was only once before she pulled away.

"I was a bit late don't you think?"

She kissed him again. "But you still came," she said before she threw herself in the kiss turning over so that way she was on top of him, and Zuko taking it as an okay continue sign, stared to take off her robe again.

Soon they were both naked and the room was filled with moans and pleas for more and lovers names being shouted out as the two made love to each other. Three hours later They fell asleep holding each other tightly the only thing between them crumpled silken sheets. It was the first night of the rest of their lives.


End file.
